Mini Raydor
by MentaiXocolata
Summary: Scarlet es una pequeña de ocho años con un interés desmesurado a cerca de la vida personal y profesional de Sharon Raydor. En muchas ocasiones se viste como ella y actúa como ella. ¿Que le habrá llevado a dicha obsesión he interés? La vida de la niña nunca fue fácil, su manera de enfrentar las cosas es aferrándose a otras. Scarlet conseguirá el apoyo de Sharon cueste lo que cueste.


La división de grandes crímenes, un lugar no muy propenso a la calma en general. Normalmente sus trabajadores no conseguían poder distinguir el día de la noche, ciertamente trabajaban demasiado. Les costaba separar la vida privada de la profesional y en multitud de ocasiones, el trabajo les servía como vía de escape a sus propios problemas personales. Sharon Raydor daba el ejemplo de todo ello, apenas comentaba a cerca de su pasado, a cerca de sus problemas o inquietudes. Tan solo estaba en la división, día y noche, noche y día, lo que se podría catalogar como trabajar de sol a sol. En muy poco tiempo había logrado superarse a sí misma, de teniente a capital. Aquel cambio era digno de admiración, al menos, eso siempre había sido lo que ella había creído que sus compañeros de división llegarían a pensar algún día. Sin embargo, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado en su día, la vida jamás te trataba de manera justa, las injusticias formaban parte de la misma, y desgraciadamente, la vida nunca sería de color de rosas. Probablemente el tiempo y el roce actuarían a su favor, haciendo de sus compañeros, algo más que mera hostilidad laboral. Todos y cada uno de ellos, detestaban a Raydor por múltiples razones, si bien ella nunca fue muy fácil de tratar, tampoco había sido jamás antisocial.

Todos los días parecían comenzar y concluir de la misma manera que desde hacía tiempo. Desde que Sharon había sido ascendida, los días en grandes crímenes, parecían haberse envuelto en grandes extensiones de monotonía gris en formas nubosas y ligeramente aburridas. Los casos se habían vuelto más tranquilos y pocas veces se veían envueltos en tiroteos u algo similar. Monotonía y aburrimiento, papeles e informes, todo se reducía a aquello. Los detectives y los tenientes se mostraban distantes desde la partida de Brenda Johnson, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. En parte, gracias a Sharon, la cual se había encargado de equilibrar la balanza jurídica en la división. Cuando el personal docente observaba a la mujer, la intimidaban con miradas atentas y retadoras a su vez, por suerte para Sharon, siempre fue una mujer fuerte, capaz de soportar aquella situación y mil más peores que aquella. Hoy el día parecía marchar de la misma manera, trabajo escaso, silencio abrumador y un ligero perfume a nenuco edulcorado. ¿Nenuco edulcorado? Sharon jamás había percibido aquel olor, al menos no desde hacía muchísimos años, desde que sus hijos dejaron de ser meros infantes, jamás en la división. La mujer se levantó de su escritorio algo espesa y abrumada, colocándose ligeramente su falda tubular hacía abajo, haciendo desaparecer las pocas arrugas que se habrían podido percibir a simple vista.

Alzó su cabellera castaña hacía la estancia general de la división, el cristal que separaba su despacho del resto se hallaba algo emborronado por falta de higiene. Sharon daleo la cabeza al recordar que la encargada de la limpieza, al igual que otros tantos miembros del personal docente, habían dimitido a causa de la prematura marcha de la subjefa Johnson. La mano de la mujer de deslizo por el pomo de la puerta y salió al pasillo de la división aún bastante abrumada por el ligero olor que había percibido. Aquel perfume le hacía recordar, le hacía sentirse culpable. ¿Pero porque? Aquella pregunta sonaba en su cabeza, le martilleaba a cada rato, cada vez que inhalaba aquel perfume tan fresco y limpio. El detective Sanchez alzó la mirada desde la pantalla negra de su ordenador. Observó por un momento a Raydor con un gesto altamente molesto, no la soportaba. Detestaba su manera cuadriculada de hacer las cosas, simplemente, añoraba a Brenda, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y al igual que todos ellos, habían pagado sus frustraciones emocionales con la capitán. La mujer se percató de aquel gesto hostil y decidió desaparecer de la vista del detective tomando paso firme hacía el pasillo central. La división se hallaba en total silencio al igual que cada día tras la marcha de Brenda. Los pasos de Sharon acaparaban el ruido de la estancia, un ligero eco emanaba de cada pisada, tan firme, tan decidida pero a la vez, sumamente tensa. De pronto, sintió un roce en su brazo izquierdo, su acto involuntario fue apartarse al momento.

Lo que vio la dejó atónita, una niña, no mayor de nueve años, aparentemente sola pero aun así con una sonrisa brillante y esperanzadora. Sharon la observó de arriba abajo, haciendo hincapié en cada una de sus diminutas facciones.-Pensé que sería más educada, tal vez me equivocara, casi siempre me suelo equivocar.-Comento la niña observando a la capitán con suma atención.-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-Sharon cuestiono. Obviamente tendría que haber venido con alguien, padre, madre, tutor…lo que fuese. La niña no podría haber llegado sola a la división.-Me llamo Scarlet y...emm…no tengo padres.-La niña daleo los ojos de forma elíptica, tenía un carácter extraño, parecía tan segura de sí misma a pesar de la edad que tenía…-¿Cómo que no tienes padres? Sabes, no estoy para tonterías niña. Más vale que me digas la verdad, mi paciencia llega a un límite.-La mujer no tenía las aptitudes necesarias para poder cuidar de un infante, jamás las había poseído a pesar de haber dado a luz a tres hijos.-No tiene paciencia, que es distinto. Y le he dicho la verdad, no tengo padres, jamás conocí a mi padre, y mi madre…bueno, ella simplemente me dejo, murió.-La seguridad de la pequeña se disipó al nombrar a su madre, Sharon se empezó a cuestionar si la pequeña podría haber dicho la verdad.-¿Y qué haces por aquí? Esto no es un parque ni un salón de juegos, mejor será que vuelvas con tus padres…o con tus tutores.-Comenzó a creer a la niña. La pequeña volvió a sonreír.-He venido para conocerla en persona, la aprecio muchísimo.-Aquel comentario dejó atónita a la mujer nuevamente, que niño en su sano juicio la apreciaría de manera desinteresada.

Ni tan si quiera sus compañeros la habían llegado a respetar como superior al mando. Simplemente le era complicado tratar con gente no afín a sus ideales y por su aptitud tajante, se había granjeado aquella conducta tan explícita y hostil.-Mis padres adoptivos no quieren que vuelva, simplemente están buscando la manera de librarse de mí. No es fácil vivir con un desconocido, en parte los entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta vivir en su casa. Es todo tan aburrido…Además, mi supuesta mama de pega, cocina de pena. Si usted supiera.-Daleo la mirada con un gesto de desaprobación patente. Sharon no sabía porque seguía escuchando, tal vez necesitaba darse un respiro del trabajo, tal vez necesitara algún tipo de distracción inusual.-Me querías conocer…¿Eso es todo? ¿Y porque exactamente?-La mujer se preguntó el porque tras observar sutilmente como la niña la había mirado, con un gesto tan cariñoso, tan lleno de admiración…-Debería de llamar a tus padres, dices que no estarán preocupados por ti, pero seguro que mientes, si te han adoptado, será por algo. Percibo ingratitud en tus palabras, es algo que sin duda debes aprender a corregir. Te dan lo que pueden. Lo que está en sus manos al igual que todo padre.-La pequeña castaña pareció molestarse.-Ellos no me quieren, jamás me han querido. Lo único que querían era el dinero, por adoptarme les daban un sueldo extra. Como dijeron que solo trabajaba uno…¡Pero eso era mentira Capitán! Trabajan los dos.-Un plus, eso era lo que la pequeña había querido decir.

Algunas parejas recibían un plus tras adoptar a algún niño con problemas si estos no tenían un sueldo relativamente alto. Lo que confirmó la teoría de Sharon, la niña tenía algún tipo de problema.-Yo solo quería conocerla en persona porque me encanta su forma de ser, ¿Sabe qué? Podría adoptarme, así podría dejar de vivir con esos dos payasos aburridos, detesto vivir con ellos, la forma con la que me miran, todo da asco.-Sharon contuvo la risa por unos instantes, acababa de llamar a sus padres payasos aburridos y ni si quiera había reparado en ello, ciertamente la niña no era lo que podría catalogarse como introvertida, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía un desparpajo casi cómico.-Haber…¿Scarlet? Si, tienes que volver con ellos, yo misma me voy a encargar de que vuelvas a casa, acompáñame.-La mujer le cogió la mano a la niña pero esta reusó a moverse.-Eehh, no quiero volver, quiero quedarme con usted. Para eso he venido. Me vestiré como usted, actuare como usted, podría hacerme pasar por usted…Seguro que eso le sería muy útil. Puedo ser útil, tan solo…déjeme demostrárselo. Por favor…-La niña tiro de la mano de Sharon.-No me lleve con ellos…se lo suplico.-La mujer negó con la cabeza.-Quiero que entiendas que los procedimientos van como van, las reglas son las reglas, la vida no es justa. A cada uno le toca lo que le toca y debemos estar agradecidos por lo que tenemos. Además, lo que has dicho sobre actuar como yo empieza a preocuparme y a cuestionar tus aptitudes psicológicas.-La niña abrió los ojos cual platos, Sharon se percató del color de estos, eran tan similares a los suyos propios que incluso le extraño. Aquel color grisáceo no era muy común, ni tan si quiera sus hijos habían heredado dicha genética.-¡Ehh! No estoy loca, tan solo la he estudiado, se cómo actuar como usted, vestirme, incluso comer como usted.- La paciencia de la mujer solía brilla por su ausencia, en cualquier otro caso, hubiese llamado a seguridad para que ellos trataran el problema de la chiquilla. El que supuestamente pudiese comer como ella le creo cierta incertidumbre, a saber si le había llegado a espiar en su propia casa. No obstante dejo pasar aquel comentario ya que los pequeños, con frecuencia mentían.

-Deja de hablar así, lo único que conseguirás será que te encierren en un psiquiátrico. Escúchame atentamente.-Tomo postura autoritaria.-Vas a darme el teléfono de alguno de tus padres, te estarás quieta y cuando ellos vengan a por ti, te disculparas y te marcharas. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, la vida no es justa, el mundo no lo es, hay que saber adaptarse a el.-La niña asintió con la cabeza, Sharon volvió a percibir aquel olor fresco y perfumado, ahora lo sabía, se trataba de la pequeña a su lado, iba embadurnada en aquella fragancia infantil.-Bien, aclarado esto, acompáñame a mi despacho.- La pequeña pareció haber palidecido tras la postura autoritaria de la capitán. Quizás se había pasado, pero la niña parecía no atender a razones. Se le habían acabado las opciones y no podía pasarse el día lidiando con los problemas de una chiquilla. Ambas caminaban a paso ligero, el resto de la plantilla observaba de reojo tras ver marchar a Sharon con la pequeña de su mano.-No te valoran, son estúpidos, por suerte yo te valoro por todos y cada uno de ellos.-Susurro la niña apretando la mano de la mujer, esta se estremeció.

No lograba comprender el porqué la niña le había cogido tanto estima, la niña no había contestado ni a la mitad de preguntas que la mujer le había formulado.-Te he dicho que dejes de hablar así, me incomoda bastante. No me conoces, no te conozco.-Pero la niña no iba a atender.-Has dicho que me voy a ir con ellos, así que me queda poco tiempo para estar aquí. Creo que no hay ninguna ley que me permita no ser sincera, aunque quien sabe, quizás usted conozca alguna, después de todo, es una con las normas.-Sonrió la chiquilla. Sharon abrió la puerta de su despacho, la habitación se hallaba en penumbra y los formularios que había dejado a medias cuando se había abrumado, seguían allí esperándola, esparcidos por todo aquel mueble grisáceo.-Siéntate y dime el teléfono de alguno de tus padres.-La pequeña tomo asiento frente a Sharon, se colocó con suma parsimonia y con un aire despreocupado.-Ojala pudiera recordar el teléfono de mi mama de verdad, quizás aún tiene ese mensaje de voz que casi todo el mundo escucha cuando no te cogen la llamada. Me gustaría poder acordarme de sus gustos, poder escuchar su voz. Ya no me acuerdo de nada, la verdad.-Se sinceró. Sharon observó con detenimiento como la niña dejaba caer de sus ojos, un puñado de lágrimas y se las removía de la piel con un trozo de tela de su falda clara ligeramente abombada.-Si, bueno, el teléfono…-La pequeña tardo un rato en recordar cada uno de los números que componían el teléfono de uno de sus tutores, cuando Sharon los adquirió todos, marco y dio la vuelta a su sillón con ruedas dándole la espalda a la pequeña que seguía allí observándola.

El teléfono comunicaba, la mujer marcaba una y otra vez, pero la línea parecía ocupada. Al rato abandono la acción y dejo un mensaje en el contestador. Al darle la vuelta al sillón, observó como la pequeña había tomado varios portarretratos personales y los tocaba y observaba con suma atención.-Deja eso, quieres.-Se los arrebató de sus diminutas manos.-¿Es su hija? Sé que tiene tres, pero como no le gusta hablar de su vida privada, no se mucho más.-La mujer sostenía las fotos y las ponía en su respectivo lugar.-Si, mi hija menor, Emily.-No quiso darle más detalles.-La hermana de mama se llamaba Emily, de eso sí que me acuerdo, pero nunca la conocí, creo que a mi ella tampoco.-Dijo sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Sharon no sabía qué hacer, no podía quedarse allí todo el día. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y las manecillas de su reloj de pared ya oscilaban peligrosamente hacia la derecha, lo que indicaba que dentro de muy poco tiempo sería hora de comer.-Esperemos que tu madre llame pronto.-Bufó la mujer.-Seguro que esta por ahí, le gusta mucho ir de bar en bar.-Sharon se horrorizó con tan solo pensarlo.-¿De bares? ¿No trabaja?-La mujer recordó la conversación que minutos antes había tenido con la pequeña, la cual le había afirmado casi a gritos que ambos tutores trabajaban.

-Sí, claro que trabaja, pero no a estas horas. Ella se va por la noche, prepara ese potaje infernal al que llama cena, me deja en la mesa y se va. No vuelve hasta bien entrada la mañana. Creo que también trabaja en un bar, cuando vuelve apesta a alcohol.-La mujer no quiso preguntar más, detestaba aquel oficio, y mucho más cuando se tenían hijos a cargo. Ella nunca fue una madre ejemplar, pero jamás dejo solos a sus hijos como al parecer hacía aquella desconocida.-Le devolverá la llamada cuando vuelva a casa si es que no está demasiado borracha para hacerlo.-Sharon dio una vuelta con su silla giratoria.-Mejor será que no me cuentes más, podría denunciar a tu madre, y supongo que no querrás que haga eso.-Comento algo molesta, no le agradaba pensar en aquellos temas, tampoco es que fuera a inmiscuirse, pero mejor si desconocía la situación. Ya tenía mucho que pensar con todo lo que le había sucedido a Rusty por no tener una familia adecuada que se preocupara por él.-Denúnciela, no me importa. Esa mujer no es mi madre, tan solo se comporta como una cuando ve a asuntos sociales merodear cerca de casa. A menudo vienen a preguntar por mí, aunque no siempre es la misma persona.- El reloj avanzaba y aquella misteriosa mujer no llamaba, Sharon le había comprado un bocadillo a la niña y ambas seguían en el despacho. La tarde se acercaba y la niña desde hacía un par de horas, había dejado de comentar, simplemente observaba a la mujer sentada al frente trabajando con sus informes.

-Ojala usted fuese mi madre, sé que mi verdadera mama era bastante más joven que usted. Pero me hubiese gustado que alguien así me hubiese adoptado.-Habló por fin. Sharon levantó su mirada de los papeles. Las seis de la tarde y la mujer no había llamado.-Tu madre llamará pronto, por cierto…¿Me has llamado vieja?-Mostró una mueca de insuficiencia.-Mmm…no. Pero recuerdo que mi madre era mucho más joven que usted.-Al poco tiempo de seguir trabajando en sus papeles y darle a la niña un papel para que dibujara y se entretuviera, llamo la desconocida. No trascurrió mucho tiempo, aquella mujer se presentó ante Sharon muy disgustada por el comportamiento de la pequeña a su cargo. Sharon la observó, Scarlet seguía dibujando, parecía que se entretenía muy fácilmente con cualquier cosa. La supuesta tutora no tendría más de treinta y siete años, pelo negro teñido, piel clara y ojeras profundas debido seguramente a falta de sueño. La niña no había mentido a cerca de la apariencia de su tutora y sus vicios, la mujer olía vagamente a alcohol. Sharon supuso que se habría dado una ducha antes de acudir a por la chiquilla.-Scarlet, vámonos.-Comento la mujer. La niña la observó y con parsimonia dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse al lado de su tutora.

-Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, no volverá a suceder. Scarlet, discúlpate.-La niña comenzó a disculparse como si ya tuviese preparado un pequeño discurso, Sharon pudo ver cómo le cogía una pulsera del escritorio y se la guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.-Vámonos, que tenga una buena tarde capitán. Gracias por todo.-La niña le dedico una última mirada a Sharon tras despedirse, hasta que ambas, madre he hija no estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, la pequeña no aparto la mirada de la capitán. Ciertamente la mujer no olvidaría el contratiempo con la pequeña, o al menos no durante una buena temporada. Aquellas cosas no se olvidaban con facilidad, y el hecho de que le tuviese tanto aprecio como había demostrado, le había llegado directamente al corazón. La niña era extraña, algo rara, pero…¿Quién podía ser capaz de dictar una normalidad? Si todo el mundo actuara de la misma manera, el trabajo de la mujer carecería de sentido, el mundo carecería de sentido alguno.


End file.
